los antiguos y nobles primos black
by SisterBlack
Summary: Es una historia dedicada a dos de los primos black, y como su vida era tan unida hasta llegar a conocerce de forma sin igual, llegando a lo mas profundo de si


Hola bueno este es el primer fic que subo aca, y bueno hize algo diferente, este fic se trata de Narcissa y Regulus, unos personajes que no son muy conocidos pero que me encantan

Debo aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y son de JK Rowling. Espero que les guste el fic y dejen Reviws luego de leerlo

* * *

1º Capitulo: **El nacimiento**

La noche era como un manto negro espeso, parecia que las luces de las calles y casas no eran suficiente como para poder llegar a alumbrar esa espesa noche. El cielo esa noche no dejo ver ninguna de sus estrellas algo que parecia realmente raro, solo se apreciaba una gran luna redonda y plateada, era realmente hermosa, cualquier doncella hubiese querido tener esa textura y ese brillo para ser tan perfecta como la luna.

Esa misma luna colaba su luz atraves de las ventanas de las antiguas y nobles casa de los Black en Hastings y Londres, presenciando el parto de dos de las mujeres Black, las cual gritaban y gemian, al dejar fuera de su vientre a su descendencia. Los medimagos correspondientes a cada casa de los Black, envolvian en mantas a los recien nacidos, mirando de estos la perfeccion de cada uno de ellos.

En Londres, la sra. Walburga reclamaba ver a su segundo hijo con ansias al medimago y, este obedecio y diciendo

- Es niño- se lo entrego en brazos envuelto en un manto gris que hacia que el pequeño pareciese aun mas blanco, tenia poco cabello, pero se observaba claramente que era negro, tan negro como aquella noche.

- Avisa a mi esposo- dijo Walburga mirando a su hijo, mientras la criada secaba el sudor de su frente- es perfecto...es un Black- dijo Walburga admirando al pequeño

Mientras el medimago se quitaba los guantes llenos de sangre y abria la puerta un poco, donde Orion Black esperaba impasiente en el pasillo, con el mayor de sus hijos, Sirius, el cual era identico a este. Cabello negro, ojos profundos y grises, y un rostro perfecto, como si fuera hecho por el mejor escultor de la epoca, sin duda era un Black.

- Señor, ha tenido otro niño- le dijo el medimago con una sonrisa, pero a Orion no le importaba en lo mas minimo su sexo, le importaba el hecho de que hubiese nacido, y no por que tuviese un instinto paternal, si no que aseguraba la descendencia de los Black. El pequeño Sirius, que apenas tenia un año, miraba el doctor sin entender, por Merlin, apenas era una criatura.

- Puedo entrar?- pregunto Orion mirando al medimago sin ningun tipo de emocion. Este levemente asintio, y abrio la puerta para que este pasara; Sirius trato de seguirle pero Orion friamente le dijo- quedate aqui- Sirius asintio, pero sus ojos estaban atravezando la puerta, mirando como su madre cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos, para ese entonces aun no adivinaba que ese bulto era su hermano- querida, como te encuentras?- pregunto sin mucha melosidad Orion.

- Bien...otro niño... le llamaremos como otro de nuestros nobles antepasados...Regulus Arturus Black- dijo Walburga si tan siquiera tomar atencion si a Orion le parecia

- No te parece...?- trato de decir Orion pero Walburga le callo mordasmente

- Fui yo la que lo llevo en su vientre, asi que dejame ponerle un nombre digno, Orion- solto. Orion no hizo mas, y le hizo una señal a la criada de que fuese a atender a Sirius. Mientras Kreacher sacaba sabanas limpias y ropa para el nuevo intregrante de la familia, Regulus.

Mas al sur en Hastings, acababa el parto de Duella Black, esta lucia realmente agotada, tanto que al medimago querer entregarle a su recienacida hija envuelta en un manto blanco, no pudo cargarla de lo debil que estaba, en su lugar. Cygnus Black, su esposo y padre de la niña, la acurruco en sus brazos algo asombrado, esta era su tercera hija, pero a diferencia de las otras dos, Andromeda y Bellatrix, esta no era de cabello negro, era rubia, como su esposa.

- Narcissa- musito su mujer desde su cama apreciando a su pequeña hija en los brazos de su esposo, Cygnus desperto de su embelezamiento y miro a su esposa.

- Narcissa Black- dijo el hombre volviendo a mirar a la pequeña- es mejor que descanses- le recomendo Cygnus, y el medimago le dijo lo mismo. El flamante hombre Black, despidio al medimago, con la pequeña Narcissa en sus brazos, cuando este se dirigio a la puerta, dos niñas estaban sentadas en el pasillo adormecidas. Cygnus, las miro con el entrecejo frucido, ya habia pasado su hora de dormir. Andromeda que era la mayor, abrazaba con un brazo a la mediana de las Black, Bellatrix, ya que esta estaba casi dormida en sus hombros. - Ustedes deberian estar en su cama- dijo Cygnus, y Andromeda se levanto, de un golpe, casi haciendo que Bellatrix quedara en el piso.

- Ya ha nacido?- pregunto con sus ojos fantasiosos Andromeda, la pequeña tendria unos 4 años apenas, mientras Bellatrix gozaba apenas de un año de vida- es eso?- le señalo el bulto que cargaba

- "Eso" es tu hermana, Andromeda- dijo Cygnus desaprobando el vocabulario de Andromeda- se llama Narcissa- dijo este y se agacho un poco para que Andromeda la pudiese ver, ya que Bellatrix parecia que no le importace tanto. Andromeda abrio mucho los ojos al verla y sonrio

- Padre, es rubia- dijo sonriendo- es hermosa, es igual a madre- dijo fascinada. Cygnus se irgio de nuevo y miro a sus hijas

- Ya tendra tiempo para verla y ver a su madre, pero ahora vayan a dormir, y no hagas que Bellatrix se desvele mas por ti- dijo Cygnus a la mayor de sus hijas, y esta asintio y se llevo a Bella con ella.

Cygnus entro nuevamente a la habitacion matrimonial y vio que su esposa aun estaba despierta y parecia mas fuerte, cosa que le alivio por que Narcissa parecia tener hambre, cuando comenzo a llorar. Este se la entrego, y Duella sonrio al verla, y le comenzo amamantar.

Cygnus se dirigio a un escritorio que habia en la habitacion y comenzo a redactar una carta a su hermana Walburga, avisandole sobre el nacimiento de Narcissa, sin saber que su cuñado, Orion, hacia lo mismo por ordenes de Walburga.


End file.
